The art discloses many different types of sensors that are integral with an absorbent article (e.g., placed internal of the garment-facing layer or fixed to interior or exterior surfaces of the garment-facing layer). One of the problems with designs having an internal sensor is that most are throw away sensors, i.e. the sensor is a single-use design disposed within the absorbent article primarily because it is undesirable to reuse them once they become contaminated with fecal waste and urine. Such an approach can be expensive given the need to incorporate a sensor into every absorbent article, e.g. a diaper. In addition, products that rely on an electrical circuit as the means for indication on the inside of the product can also expose the wearer to low voltage electrical current.
Alternatively, the sensor may be placed external of the garment-facing layer, but still integral with the absorbent article. One of the problems with a sensor fixed to the external surface of the garment-facing layer is creating a means for locating the sensor appropriately and then holding or attaching the sensor to the garment-facing layer.
Another problem with a sensor fixed to the external surface of the garment-facing layer is the potential of the sensor to present potential for accidental choking. This is also a challenge of sensors designed to be reusable, whether disposed internally of the absorbent article or externally due to their removable/reusable nature.
It is a goal to overcome the challenges mentioned above. Particularly, one goal of the present disclosure is to locate the sensor in or on an absorbent article, either internally or externally, or on an auxiliary article, such that the potential for creating a choking hazard is greatly reduced. It is also a goal of the invention to size and/or shape the sensor to decrease the potential for creating a choking hazard.